Dyskusja użytkownika:Tomta1/archiwum/2
2 000 artykułów Heh, dzięki za wyróżnienie mego artu :P Gimme your all money! 14:43, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) GTA Wikia Noo i to są porządnie przygotowane artykuły o serii GTA :) a nie jakieś tam gta.net.pl. Szacun za włożoną pracę :). Lothar 22:45, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Rockstar Poland logo Daj swoje jako podstawową wersję :D ja tylko zapodałem pomysł, wykonanie było na odwal. Twoje logo lepsze i tak ma być! Kiniaq 13:13, lip 13, 2010 (UTC) Strona usera Tomta1, Ty wiesz o tym, że ja to wiem ? Tylko wolę ręcznie. Po prostu. To jak zmuszenie mohera do zaprzestania słuchania Radia Maryja. Gimme your all money! 18:22, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) Trafne argumenty Niezarejestrowany miał rację. Golfiarz może nam uciec do podstawionego uprzednio Greenwooda, w którym siedzą kolejni jego goryle. Wybacz, ale muszę przywrócić jego wersję. Gimme your all money! 10:04, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) To prawda. Nie pamiętam czy do Greenwooda, ale pamiętam, że raz przez mą nieuwagę cel uciekł, a po nim pozostał tylko napis "Misja nieudana" :P Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 10:53, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Tak, tak, to był Greenwood. Kiedyś zespawnował się za mną, jeszcze przed wejściem na teren klubu :|, a golfiarz począł dawać dyla :P Gimme your all money! 10:55, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Nie musisz. Po prostu przejdź tę misję, chyba że nie masz VC. Gimme your all money! 11:08, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Bonus w GTA III A jaki to bonus ? Gimme your all money! 11:20, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Dziwne. Czytałem to, a nie zauważyłem... Dzięki, lecz nie chce mi się robić trójki od nowa :)) Gimme your all money! 11:25, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Main.scm Co do tego pliku... Jak można go otworzyć? Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 11:26, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) zdublowana kategoryzacja Uważam, że Biznesy odwołują się do ogólnkowego tegoż pojęcia, jak i do sprecyzowanego (dana gra, w tym przypadku Szajs Siti), więc powinno to zostać pozostawione. Gimme your all money! 11:27, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Ta wiki nie działa poprawnie Tak jak w tytule. Co sie stało ? Gimme your all money! 12:25, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Teraz już jest to pytanie nieaktualne, lecz jeszcze jakieś 2 godz. temu, Wikia blokowała dostęp do tejże, twierdząc, że takowa jest nieprawidłowa, czy tam nie istnieje... Nie pamiętam. Czyli ja częściej od Ciebie tu zaglądam, skoro nie wiesz :P Gimme your all money! 13:10, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) U mnie było wszystko ok, a byłem w tym momencie. BTW, Tomta, czy ten Vice Builder działa też do GTA III? Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 14:39, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Formatowanie Nie, dzięki, ale nie potrzebuję tego z formatowaniem. Po prosty za dużo" ' " dałem pewno. Gimme your all money! 13:56, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Poprawianie Nie przesadzaj ;P W tej chwili, to ja z Krzysiem tworzę tę Wkię (wszyscy na Karaibach o.O). Gimme your all money! 16:26, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy strony głównej Tomta1, wybacz ale zmieniłeś nazwę strony na komunistę, czyli tylko to się opowiedziałeś za zmianą. Reszta nie wyraziła (w tym ja) jednoznacznej zgody. Ale lojalnie uprzedam: nic mi to nie przeszkadza. Nawet ta zmiana jest chyba na lepsze (dla Ciebie z pewnością :P). Gimme your all money! 17:04, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy strony głównej Tomta1, wybacz ale zmieniłeś nazwę strony na komunistę, czyli tylko to się opowiedziałeś za zmianą. Reszta nie wyraziła (w tym ja) jednoznacznej zgody. Ale lojalnie uprzedam: nic mi to nie przeszkadza. Nawet ta zmiana jest chyba na lepsze (dla Ciebie z pewnością :P). Gimme your all money! 17:04, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: uwagi o artykułach wszelakich Tomta1, przecież usuwam (Ryton Aide, Dispensary). Co do dzielnic: ok, zastosuję się, ale od noweg artu, bo trzeba uzupełnić biznesy w Chinatown i Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł. Gimme your all money! 07:14, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Groźba Nie wiem, czy przeczytałeś moją ripostę na forum. A więc tak: Gudyś skasował mi 2 razy pochwałę, jaką napisałem na dyskusji biznesów w GTA III, więc napisałem to ponownie, lecz już na forum, i zażartowałem z tego incydentu. Nic wielkiego. Jesteś coś za bardzo podejrzliwy ;P Na pewno masz ty wakacje ? Gimme your all money! 13:37, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, chyba po prostu poczekam, aż przestanie wylogowywać (wiem, że to dziwne, lecz mi to po jakimś czasie przechodzi). Sorry za te 80 %, w poprawianiu moich artykułów, robię dużo i w miarę szybko. Postaram się polepszyć jakość mych dzieł, ale cudów (a nawet zmian) nie obiecuję większych :P Gimme your all money! 13:56, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Mean Street Taxis W GTA: Vice City ? Obok Pizza Face, w Małej Hawanie. Przywracam poprzednią wersję, gdyż nie wiedziałeś o tej siedzibie i uznałeś, że są to tylko reklamy. Gimme your all money! 15:12, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Edycje Mam zasadnicze pytanie: jest jakieś wyjaśnienie, na to, że na stronie domowej (licząc z tym, co teraz piszę) mam 1693 edycje, a na użytkownia 1686 ? Gimme your all money! 10:24, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Po napisaniu powyższego olśniło mnie, i pogrzebałem na swej stronie. Podziałało ! Gimme your all money! 10:30, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Porzucone strony O jakie linki Ci chodzi ? Wcalę sobie nie kpię, mają linki. Gdzie występują, w jakiej grze, co sprzedają (jeśli wiadomo, oczywiście). Gimme your all money! 18:34, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam to, że na innych wikiach jest multum takich. Po za tym niektóre arty nie mogą być bardziej rozbudowane, bo nie ma o czym pisać. Gimme your all money! 18:40, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Już wiem. Można stworzyć w artach (np. w Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł)biznesy, w bardzo skrupulatny, obejmujący wszystkie biznesy, sposób. A teraz schodzimy na ziemię. Komu się chce ? Gimme your all money! 18:43, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dublowanie kategorii E, tak zasuwasz że nie mogę za tobą nadążyć ! Sorry, jeśli coś spaprałem, lecz ja już nie wiem, jak się nazywam... ;P Gimme your all money! 20:26, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Ech, a Texel napisał mi kiedyś: Każdy art, który nie jest zapchany błędami ortograficznymi i stylistycznymi, i jest na temat jest dobry. I się stosuję :P Wiem, wkurzam wszystkich i samego siebie... Gimme your all money! 20:41, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ken Rosenberg Wystarczy to rozbudować. Gimme your all money! 20:29, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) Kolorki ;* Misiek (talk) 17:01, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Revert Tomta1, ja nie nadążałem, bo ten przygłup, to koleś z GTAsite, z forum. Na GG się dowiedział, ża mam tu konto i ruszył niszczyć w zawrotnym tempie. Serdecznie przepraszam za niego. Za szybki był. I już się nie sprzeczajmy więcej, OK ? ;PGimme your all money! 17:53, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Mi chodziło o całokształt naszych nieporozumień. Musisz być trochę bardziej wyrozumiały. Wiem, że jesteś cudotwórcą i znam twe zasługi dla Wiki tego narodu :P Ale calm down czasem. BTW, bez Ciebie i podobnych byłby tu bajzel.Gimme your all money! 18:02, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Chevrolet C10 1973 A A co ? Nie podobny tył ? Gimme your all money! 17:50, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) Sie musiało popsuć. Wystarczy, że sobie wpiszesz model (rocznik niekoniecznie), tak krótsza wersja ma tył, jak w naszym Bobciu. Gimme your all money! 17:52, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki Dzięki a co się stało temu Yalowi że jast nie aktywny?Ranks 15:09, sie 3, 2010 (UTC) :) Masz racje właśniestworzyłem swoją pierwszą strone:http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/City :) A czy zwykły użytkownik taki jak ja może zostać administratorem?Ranks Administractw 3000 edycji?:->To na tej wikji jast tyle artykułów?:-> ??? Czemu tu nie ma misji do gta London,gta TLAD i gta TBOGT??? Misje Ok Ok i mam jaszcze jedno pytanie czytałem sobie portal społecznaśći i zobaczyłem to: Od dziś zostały wyróżnione wszystkie nicki vstf-ów, aktywnych staffów i helperów oraz tych, którzy posługują się językiem polskim. Kolory staffów są identyczne, jak biurokratów; kolory helperów są takie same, jak administratorów, a vstf-owie otrzymali piękny róż. Aby nie pomylić tych dwóch pierwszych z biurokratami i administratorami, ich nicki są pisane kursywą, nie umieszczono też przy nich insygniów wojskowych. Dodatkowo, wszyscy wyżej wymienieni, którzy posługują się językiem polskim, otrzymali stosowny znaczek (). nie bardzo kapuje o co w tym chodzi wytłumaczysz mi muj misztrzu?:-> ;-> moge zrobic misje do TLAD i TBOGT? Moje znikające edycje Tomta1, Texel i Gudyś twierdzą, że moja liczba edycji horrendalnie się zmniejsza, gdyż Ty usuwasz moje edycje. Nie widać tychże zmian na mojej stronie domowej, ani w historii edycji. Jak więc to możliwe ? Proszę, nie ignoruj tego tematu i odpowiedz czym prędzej. Gimme your all money! 12:45, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Skoro jesteś aktywny, ponawiam prośbę o odpowiedź. Proszę nie ignorować userów. Gimme your all money! 12:55, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Uf ! Kamień z serca :P Dzięki (naprawdę), dobrze, że tylko jakieś przekierowania i dyskusje, trochę to denerwujące, ale skoro i zbędne, to się nie spieram. Jeszcze raz dzięki ! Gimme your all money! 13:04, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) gta Mam pytanie planuje kupić gta1 albo 2 ale nie wiem które lepsze pomożesz mi wybrać?Ranks 16:20, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) GTA1/GTA2 Wiem ale ja się pytam która lepsza a nie zkśad można śćiągnąć powiesz? Uprawnienia OK, i tak nie mam czasu na edytowanie, co chyba widać :). W każdym razie życzę powodzenia w rozwijaniu GTA Wiki. Być może jeszcze znajdę czas i pogrzebie tu i ówdzie. Yarl ✉ 20:49, sie 8, 2010 (UTC) tabele Tomta1 jak zrobić taką tabele na której piszę "Ten artykół wymaga dopracowania zgodnie z wymaganiemi na tej wiki'' ?Ranks 14:29, sie 16, 2010 (UTC)'' IRC Tomta, nie wiesz może dlaczego IRC działa niepoprawnie? Gdy wchodzę na kanał GTA Wiki, jestem tylko ja sam i od razu jestem operatorem. To samo się dzieje gdy wejdę na kanał Nonsensopedii i Wikii Polskiej. A przecież powinien być chociaż bot. Coś tu nie gra... Krzysiu8020' (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ]' 08:56, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Mike toreno Czegoś nie rozumiem w misji Ostatni lot Toreno bo zabijamy go w tej misji a później mamy u niego misje. Przerzył w jakiś sposób? czy wykonujemy misje u jego ducha????????????? Kolor i wytłuszczenie OK, ale czemu kolorystycznie się zdegradowaliście ? Gimme your all money! 20:39, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli mnie nie zrozumiałeś: chodzi mi o to, że twój podpis, Gudysia, Texela, nie ma żadnego wyróżnienia, innego koloru itp. Gimme your all money! 20:49, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Mój nick Sugerowałem się tekstami z GTA1 i GTA2, gdzie tak było pisane. OK, dostałem lekcję ortografii ;P Gimme your all money! 14:31, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Moja blokada Tomta1, widzę że też lubisz film Miś, ale niesprowadzajmy rzeczywistości socrealistycznej do GTA Wiki. Blokada za to, że namówiłem Krzysia, do pisania artów? Czy ty też musiałeś się oswoić z jego nowym Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas? Proszę o odpowiedź, bo ten żart mnie nie rozśmieszył. Wręcz przeciwnie. Gimme your all money! 14:52, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Cluckin' Bell Dzięki ;p Gimme your all money! 20:37, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Porzucone Strony OK, nie ma sprawy. Teraz dodaję obrazki do produktów ze sklepu 24-7, zajmę się tym trochę później. Gimme your all money! 17:20, wrz 2, 2010 (UTC) IzIID Czy mógłbyś zmienić lecencję dla obrazka? sreen, raczej nie jest odpowiednią, sorry ;PGimme your all money! 09:55, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Eee... ale ja nie umiem? Próbowałem, psu na budę się to zdało.Gimme your all money! 10:23, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) No, może dlatego, że mam włączony tryb wizualny, nie mogłem się połapać. Zrobione;P Gimme your all money! 10:39, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Wizual Powiem krótko: nie korzystam od wczoraj. Gimme your all money! 12:23, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Możliwe. Więc mam może zacząć używać trybu niewizualnie niewizualnego? Każdy popełnia błędy, tym bardziej jak wcześniej używał wizuala. Muszę się oswoić. Gimme your all money! 12:32, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Do robienia screenów, używam programu IrfanView. wizual mam wyłączony od dawna. Gimme your all money! 15:14, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Tryb Wizualny Melduję wykonanie zadania ;) Kamil2009 17:47, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC)Kamil2009 Re: Do czego służy... OK, ale Texelowi to chyba nie przeszkadza ;P Będę się stosował. Gimme your all money! 18:11, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Pojazdy z bety Co zrobić z tymi artami? Chodzi mi o to, że nie mogę ich utworzyć, po Gudyś pokasował. Utworzyć nowe pod trochę inną nazwą, czy zespoić z artami o autach? Gimme your all money! 15:51, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Na hiszpańskiej Wiki, te auta mają osobne artykuły. Czy naprawdę nie można zrobić tak tutaj? Gimme your all money! 11:35, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) Te spacje... Lojalnie uprzedzam, że nie stosuję tych widzialnych spacji, po prostu samo się jakoś robi. Wiem, że to brzmi idiotycznie, ale taka prawda.Gimme your all money! 16:25, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wstawianie obrazków Dzięki. Nie wiedziałem jak się robi galerię :) Kamil2009 13:49, paź 5, 2010 (UTC)Kamil2009 Blok dla Patryk24 Proszę o zablokowanie powyższego ziomka, bądź wytłumaczenie mu, że nie można wstawiać grafik bez licencji. Może po perswazji ze strony admina, pójdzie po rozum do głowy, bo ja próbowałem. Nie posłuchał. Gimme your all money! 14:12, paź 9, 2010 (UTC) Gta 3 Beta mod Witaj Tomta , czy grałeś kiedyś w mod beta do gta 3? Dzisiaj udało mi się na pewnym forum znaleźć link do tego moda ,podmienia on auta ,mape portland itp. Cloude GTA 14:29, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Przy okazji! Czemu usunołeś mape liberty city w fazie beta ,przecież ona jest prawdziwa! A te więzienie itd. również!Cloude GTA 06:31, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie, Tomta1. Czemu usunąłeś? Gimme your all money! 08:12, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ponieważ spytały się o to dwie osoby, odpowiem tutaj. Obrazek został usunięty, gdyż: :#miał on złą nazwę; :#miał on złą licencję (powinno być to ) :#zawierała niepotwierdzone dane (o więzieniu, tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, czy to było więzienie) :#zawierała błędy (Portland z małej litery). Texel 09:02, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Pytanie Co źle robiłem przy przesyłaniu obrazków, po za tym kiedy formatowałem obrazek to zaznaczałem, że to jest jego pełna wersja:( Cassidy47 17:54 paź 18, 2010